


Not A Word

by stars28



Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Sick Kim Yugyeom, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Yugyeom said he doesn’t get sick and isn’t in the mood for anyone to remind him while he recovers.
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang
Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Not A Word

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this month's instalment of sick GOT7 members!

Yugyeom would be the first to admit that this illness was karma. He'd one time in an interview that he doesn’t get ill and this was the result. Sweating and fevers and coughing and cold chills.

“Hyung,” Yugyeom whined pitifully, as he felt sweat dripping steadily down his forehead, “I’m ill.”

Youngjae laughed lowly, wringing out the facecloth into a bowl of cool water on Yugyeom's bedside table before folding it in half and placing gently on Yugyeom’s forehead. This wasn’t the first time Yugyeom had complained that he was ill.

“So you keep telling us.” He replied, watching as the youngest sighed in appreciation of the cool facecloth across his forehead.

“Feels nice hyung.” Yugyeom mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut of their own accord.

Youngjae smiled at Yugyeom’s almost indistinguishable words.

“Sleep now Yugyeom.” He said, gently pushing Yugyeom’s hair out of the way.

Youngjae watched as the maknae drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he'd seen since becoming ill two days ago. He was glad that Yugyeom was getting some much needed sleep. When he left the room a few moments later, he made sure to shut the door quietly.

(-)

“You know, I’m pretty sure I remember you saying that you don’t get ill.”

“Hyung!” Yugyeom said, pouting at Jackson, “Don’t remind me!”

Jackson laughed at the maknae, "It's your fault for saying that in the first place. You should've known that the universe is always out to prove you wrong!"

"Be quiet. Go away if you're not going to help me!" He complained, still pouting at the elder.

Jackson gasped dramatically, one hand clutching his chest, “Surely I’m not that bad company am I?”

Yugyeom snuggled further into his duvet, feeling childish as he replied, “You’re terrible company hyung.”

(-)

“Good to see you out of your room Yugyeom!” Mark said, smiling at the way the youngest was curled up in a ball at one end of the sofa.

Mark watched as one of Yugyeom’s eyes squinted open to look at him. It was cute, not that he was ever going to tell Yugyeom that. He wasn’t stupid. He knew what would happen if he were ever to let that pass his lips. As soon as the maknae got better and well enough to stand on his own two feet without staggering wildly to one side, Mark would be hunted down and hurt. He wasn’t prepared to pay the price, so he stayed silent.

Yugyeom mumbled, "Nice to be out of the same four walls."

Mark chuckled, "I'll bet!"

(-)

BamBam had been the first one out of the group to notice that Yugyeom had been ill and the thought of him not noticing had been haunting him ever since. He had nightmares over the youngest's fever getting worse and worse until he just died - which rationally, during the daytime, he knew was unlikely to happen - but try telling that to his overtired and emotional brain in the middle of the night.

Somehow Yugyeom had figured it out. BamBam wasn’t sure how, and he found that he didn’t really care because it meant that as soon as Yugyeom was well enough, the youngest was cuddling him half to death. Not that he really minded. If anything, the close contact was finally putting his mind at rest and BamBam could feel himself slowly falling asleep.

(-)

Jaebum entered Yugyeom bedroom with caution, just in case the youngest was still asleep. What he saw made him wish that he had his phone on him.

BamBam and Yugyeom were lying on the bed together, the covers up around their chins. Their chests were rising and falling in deep sleep.

"Cute." Jinyoung said, peering over Jaebum's shoulder, "You should leave them be."

"Mm. Yeah." Jaebum replied, smiling at the pair, "I was only going to tell Yugyeom that I'd removed him from today's schedule."

"Plus BamBam hasn’t been able to sleep since he found Yugyeom was ill."

"Very true. He scared me half to death when he came into my room that night." Jaebum said, thinking back to the night when BamBam had burst into his room, yelling how Yugyeom was sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
